Behind the glint of an emerald
by Lollypop001114
Summary: It all started the day they broke her glasses, they didn't mean to but they really had no choice. At least that was how Soul looked at it, but really he was just being an ass. If only he new what hid behind the eyes of the girl with green unseeing eyes… Au, M cuz I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone! New story yay! I'll just leave it at that… enjoy!**.

**disclaimer: I don't own soul eater! We've been trough this already! 3**

_Soul's pov…_

Soul was leaning against the lockers watching as his friend Black*star was picking on the girl, he really didn't see what was so wrong with it, like she could only blame herself walking around in those clothes by her own free will.

Maka Albarn was everyone's favourite punching bag, he almost felt sorry for the girl but then again she could only blame herself besides cool guys don't feel sorry for other people.

"Don't touch my glasses you ass!" There was a loud screech from the girl when Star ripped the glasses of her face, "Soul catch!" He catches the glasses while the girl desperately tries to get them back "please! Just give them back." She practically begging now but i just passed the glasses to Black*star and snickered at her panicked state. "Hey bookworm!" Soul called, she furiously whipped her head around frantically trying to see what he was doing, "watch this." And with that he dropped them to the floor and crushed them under his foot, instead of getting angry like he expected her to be she… started crying, this was definitely not what he expected.

"Why… why me?" She just whispered quietly to herself when suddenly a teacher broke trough the crowed that had gathered around them, "what is going on!" Nygus was furious to say the least, Soul didn't think he had ever seen her so angry, Maka didn't reply she just sat on the floor sobbing and Star and I just stood there kinda chocked at the whole thing. "Evans! Black*star! My office…NOW!" We just rushed to the angered nurse's office which just basically just was the nurse's office and sat down on one of the beds. The boys just sat there in silence until Nygus came in leading Maka who was reaching around her AND still crying by the way although she constantly tried to wipe them away, "hey tiny tits, you okay over there," Star tentatively asked and Maka whipped her head his way and just spit at his feet. "Okay… I will take that as a no," Maka who was not only fumbling around like she was blind but she was also drenched in water (a greeting from the girls in her class) said something to Nygus who immediately reached for Maka's bag and fished out a change of clothes and showed her the way behind a curtain where she could change.

Nygus sat down on a chair in front of us and let out an exasperate sigh as she looked at us with disappointment, "why… just why? I mean what did she do to you, I expected better from you Soul and Black*star I am truly disappointed in you," we just hung our heads. "It was just a joke" Star said quietly (for the first time in his life), "well joke or not you have done great damage," she hung her head and continued "Maka is practically blind without her glasses, she can't see a shit if she doesn't have them." " well can't she just by new ones?" Soul wondered, he was confused as to why the glasses was such a big deal. "Were you born stupid or did you hit your head to many times, don't you see that I can't." An angry comes from behind the curtain as Maka steps out… with her shirt on backwards, "Maka darling your shirt…" Nygus carefully starts but she gets interrupted "I'll fix it later," she still looks pissed beyond belief. The girl's eyes looks a little distant as she reaches her hand out for Nygus to take and with her help she sits down on the chair in front of them. "Those glasses were prototypes which means there are only a few of them in the entire world, I was one of the lucky few to get two pairs," we opened our mouths,"and yes you get two pairs but my other pair is broken so don't interrupt, anyways buying new ones would cost a huge amount of money that I don't have." She took a breath and continued. "Without my glasses I'm almost blind, I can only see colours when I'm not wearing them.

Which means…I'm screwed without them." Star suddenly looked very worried as he asked, "what's our punishment going to be?" Soul hadn't even thought about it until now and he was suddenly very scared, what was she going to do to them. "Ah, well I have decided that you're going to be Maka's eyes until we can get a hold of someone to do it permanently or until we can get a hold of a pair of glasses. That includes walking her to school, from school, to and from classes and to her locker and such, it also includes making sure she is well after school, in other words one of you is going to live with her. Since at least one of you are in all of her classes except advanced algebra and you all live independently I don't see a problem with this. Suddenly Maka looked as terrified as we did, "you mean I have to spend all my time with these two idiots!" She screeched.

"Maka, I'm sure it won't be that bad, you'll see," the air suddenly grew awkward, "Nygus… did you seriously just say 'you'll see', because if you did I will feel obliged to laugh at you." Maka said with all seriousness before breaking out in laughter, all while the girls laughed soul was furious, no way in hell that he was going to spend his cool dude time babysitting the nerd! "No way in hell that I'm babysitting the nerd! I have stuff to do you know!" He shouted, "yeah! I'M WAY TO GODLY FOR A PEASANT LIKE HER, MWAHAHAHAHHA!" Black*star chimed in with one of his annoying rants about how godly he is, that is until Nygus cut him of, "well in my opinion it would be best if you both just stayed at Maka,s place until things has been settled." Nygus said with confidence, but all he coul think of was exactly how awful this was going to be, this wasn't exactly what I wanted to do for god knows how long. The familiar ring that signalised that school had ended interrupted any he may have had. He could hear people filling up the hals and grabbed Maka's arm pulling her with him and Star just followed spouting out incoherent things loudly and obnoxiously. "Hey, hey! What are you doing, let go of me Evans!" "I'm responsible for taking you home and keeping you safe right?" She nodded, "well then, tell me where you live so I can drive you home and we can get our stuff since it seems that we're stuck with each other for a while, okay? She let out an exasperated sigh."Okay, I live on 37 death street." Just walked out of the school hoping and praying that this wasn't gonna be as bad as he thought it would be.


	2. Maka's apartment

**Hello ma babies! Here's chapter two: Maka's apartment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater.**

_ Black*star's pov_

Soul was obviously angry and Black*star couldn't say he was to happy either, like it's not like it was he who broke the glasses! That was Soul! Still, he felt kind of guilty, it was he who started it after all- nope he shook his head, he was a god after all! HE WAS THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WHO COULD BE DEFEATED BY NO ONE MWAHAHAHAHA!…. Opps he forgot himself again, but still she had walked in to him so technically it wasn't his fault…right? Anyways seeing Soul drag the arguing girl out of the door towards the yard Black*star just followed silently. Soul led the arguing girl to Blavk*star's car and ordered her to sit down in the backseat, that is until Star chimed in. " dude, why are we going in my car?" "Because Star, do you see any other ways of getting to her house, huh?"

"No…" he definitely didn't approve of his friend's way of doing things but he guesses it's alright for now.

_Outside Maka' apartment._

Black*star glared up at the building, it wasn't flashy or anything, just a normal apartment, but as it turns out Maka lives at the very top and there's no elevator. He kinda regrets breaking her glasses now since that means he will have to live here, with a girl, with girly stuff and periods and shit. He the great BLACK*STAR WHO WILL SURPAS GOD has nothing to do with a mortal such as the girl they were currently in charge of taking care of.

Walking up the stairs to Maka's apartment was a pain for the sole reason that the stairs was like a mile long, "yo bookworm! we there yet I'm dying over here!" "Good! Drop dead both of you, you fucking asses go eat gravel you pice of shit…" as it turns out Maka has quite the foul mouth and she sure as hell wasn't afraid to show it as she just kept cursing them until they got to her door.

He was actually starting to get pretty tired of her constant spitting of insults, he is a god after all and it is not suiting for a peasant like her to look down upon a GREAT GOD LIKE HIMSELF!

"Shut up peasant! BOW DOWN TO YOUR AWESOME GOD, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

"Oh shut up!" Maka screamed at him, suddenly he felt something hit his face and then he felt himself falling… oh shit.

_Soul's pov._

Watching Star fall down the stairs like an idiot was hilarious or atleast it was for soul. But at the same time he is bewildered by the girl he has seized by the arm, "how the hell did you manage to hit him bullseye in the head of you can't see? She shrugged "I have good aim." Soul shrugged and reached for the door… the first thing you noticed about the apartment was paintings and drawings then the books then the posters of different cars and motorcycles then the video games and last but not least the pure awesomeness of the place. For a guy like Soul this was like pure heaven, but no it wasn't because he had to live with tiny tits the most brutally honest girl you'll ever meet and super moron who just got up from the free fall he just made.

He had to live here until Nygus found someone else to do it or until she found new glasses and that was gonna take a while, he walked in and looked around studying the drawings, they were mostly just drawn on paper and they were kinda dark. The motives were often depressing and sad, they brought back uncomfortable memories of his family, "where did you get the ideas to draw these bookworm? They're giving me the creeps," "I only draw what I feel. But now I can' to even that." Soul felt just a tiny bit guilty because it was obvious that she loved drawing, it was also obvious that Maka was hiding something from the world, and he intended to find out what.

**Whoa I hate this chapter! And I hated writing Black*stars pov, oh god this chapter is so horrible, I am so sorry**.


End file.
